Nothing Ordinary
by shirosakura911
Summary: Supernatural beings lived among us for how many years. Some are good and some are bad. We, the sons of Whitebeard, are task to put an end to those threats. But something big is coming and we don't know if we are even ready for it. I know I'm not. Especially if I am going to encounter something that I'd never seen before my eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

It's winter when they dragged the body into the frozen woods. They set the body on the snow and brought out a can of gasoline. Opening the can of gas, they pour its contents into the body.

"Thatch, can you do the honor of burning this corpse?" Thatch smiled as he brought out a silver lighter and started to click it. With two clicks, the lighter created a small fire. Thatch threw it into the corpse filled with gasoline and immediately it burn.

The fire soon disappear, leaving ashes on the ground. Marco grabbed a shovel of snow and cover the ash. He wiped his sweat dripping from his brow and sighed. Both man turned their backs and headed towards their car, parked on the side of the highway.

*

"Hey Pops!" Whitebeard looked up and look at his sons entering his room. Thatch is smiling while Marco is dragging a big sake behind him. Whitebeard grinned and sat on his chair. Adjusting his reading glasses, he patted his lap. The two leap and settled on both legs of the giant.

"My sons, how did it go and is that my sake?" Thatch laughed as he shook his head.

"We successfully tracked down the foe in the West Coast. Found out that it was a beta vampire." Whitebeard nodded and grabbed the sake in Marco's hand. Marco gave it to the old man. Besides, the giant will not stopped taking the sake from him if he didn't handed it over.

"A beta vampire? Then you also hunt down an alpha?" Marco shook his head. Whitebeard raised his eyebrow. It's impossible for a vampire to be alone especially if it is a beta vampire. Beta vampires are the acting queens which means they are mated to the Alpha Vampires. Alpha vampires are the Kings, but only few of them are still around.

"That's the case yoi. Betas are queens. They cannot go to a place without their Alphas." Marco ran his hair with the tipped of his fingers as he sighed.

"We first thought that the alpha died. But the beta should have died too." Thatch nodded at his brother and looked at Whitebeard. "But that's not all… we found something more disturbing." He returned his eyes to Marco who nodded and continued the report.

"During interrogation, we found out that her alpha was captured by a light. Then she started to coughed blood. Before she died, she said this: "They are coming. The warriors are here to destroy the abominations." Marco shook his head once more and sighed. "We didn't killed her. Someone killed her mate. And I'm sure that the light that she is saying is responsible for it."

*

"Any luck?" Marco nodded his head. After their talked with Whitebeard, he went into the library to research on the 'light'. Two hours had passed and he found things that might help them.

"I don't understand it yoi. There are a lot of possibilities about this light. Mages, witches, warlocks, wizards, commonly I say demons." Thatch sighed and gently put the mug on his brother's hands.

"Take a rest brother. I let the others research on it. By the way, we need you later on. For now rest coz to be honest, you are starting to get old." Marco rolled his eyes as his brother turned his back on him.

*

"Thatch, I'm here yoi. What's with the call?" Marco got into the meeting room and all of his brothers are there fuzzing like bees.

"Well… I guess we're not the only once that encountered strange." Marco looked around and went in front of the room. The others who saw him started to hushed one another.

"State your division's report one by one. Jozu?" The man nodded and scanned his papers.

"Well, we tracked down an alpha vampire who lost his mind. We don't know why until he started to coughed some blood and died." Thatch's eyes widened. Why does it feels like their reports are all connected to each other. If it is, what is happening around them must be huge.

"Thank you, Jozu. Vista?" The mustache man scratched his head.

"We tracked down an insane witch saying "They are coming. The warriors are coming. Beware." After that she died. Same death as the report of Jozu. Marco took down the report on his paper.

The meeting continued and all of them are the same. Werewolves becoming insane and dying after coughing blood. Witches and warlocks saying something about the warriors. All of supernatural beings that they report are the same as theirs. But one report made Marco and Thatch ears perked up.

"I guess we all have the same report. But we encountered a demon. This demon is also insane but he said this: "The warriors will come down along with the light of the sun and destroy the abominations of the earth." The room was once again filled with fear and worries.

"Silence brothers!" Thatch shouted and they did. Marco ran his hair with the tip of his fingers.

"Warriors. Light. Insanity. We all have the same reports. Thatch and I encountered a beta vampire alone. We all know beta vampires can't be alone." The others nodded in agreement. Marco continued. "Before she died she also said the same thing that the warriors are coming to destroy the earth's abominations. She too keeps on saying the word light." Rakuyo stood up.

"Do you think… we are encountering something that we haven't encountered before?" Marco sighed and nodded in agreement.

"Yes. So we need to be ready. All of us will not leave this house until we found out what is this light and these warriors."

*

"Marco!" Marco looked at the man calling his name. His eyes widened as he saw his brother Vista coming toward him bleeding. He ran towards his brother and caught him before he hits the ground.

"Vista! What happened yoi?!" His brother coughed and groaned in pain before he respond.

"I-it's t-the l-light… S-hed … h-elp… thers…" Marco shook his brother's shoulders but the man just groaned. He began to clenched his fists and lay gently his brother on the floor. White Bay came and provided Vista the medication he needed. Marco gather his weapons that can be used such as knives, machete, sword, guns, and bullets and head out of the house towards the wooden shed not far from their home. As he drew closer, he heard shouts and screams coming from the shed. Picking up his pace, he reached the shed. He opened the shed's door revealing his wounded brothers lying on the ground. Clutching his gun, he slowly walked inside and searched the perimeter.

"Marco D. Phoenix." Marco turned around and pointed the gun at the man in front of him. The man has his head down hiding his face.

"Who the fuck are you?! Why did you attack my brothers?!" The man didn't say anything. Marco gritted his teeth. Putting his finger in the trigger, he fired and hit the man's right shoulder. What shocked him the most is that the man didn't flinch nor fall into the ground. The man raised his head and Marco was wrong. This man is not a man. It's a kid. Around twenties to be exact because this is a freckled teen. The kid shrugged his shoulders and the bullet fell off his shoulders. Marco felt his knees shaking from fear. That bullet that he fired is not just any bullet. It is made to kill any sort of beings. If it didn't work on him, then none of his weapons will do.

"To answer your questions, my name is Ace. I am an angel of the heavens and you are the reason for your brothers fate."

*

 _A new story again hehe xD I don't know why but I am just fond of Ace being an angel. I don't know coz he is?_

 _Anyhow, no worries about my other stories... I'll update when December comes._

 _Don't forget to leave a review if you want me to continue this story._


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you _silverwolf1249_** , **_celestia-layla, katorreyhorse,_** ** _rikuai12, oOLinnyOo, One Piece Luffy Ace Sabo_** **for your unending supports!**

 **2**

"What the fuck do you want?!" I angrily shouted at him. He looked at me with the emotionless face I have ever seen in my whole life.

"Let this be a reminder that you are now serving the heavens and not men. We command, you obey." And with that I heard flapping of wings and he disappeared. I looked around and I saw no sign of him.

*

It's been a week since our encounter with the angel. Still have no clue on what he meant or what he is aiming for. We got back in our old routine. Hunting demons, supernatural things and such but we now hunt in groups. Not by pairs like we used to.

*

I sat on my bed and stared at the wall in front of me. _Angels..._ For the past years there's no one in this world that saw an angel. No one. So no one wrote anything about them. No idea on how to take them down. Thinking about it, I started to conclude that they are the light, the warriors that the beings are talking about.

I groaned in frustration and lied on the bed. What does that Angel want from me? I closed my eyes.

"Marco." I shot up and looked beside me and there I saw the angel. I immediately stood up and backed away from him.

"W-hat … the…" The man looked at me in the eyes. Damn it...

"We need your help." _Huh?_

"Say what?..." The angel looked away and started to walked around the room, touching and toying things that he can find. Now that I've notice, he's not wearing anything besides from black jeans and boots.

"Someone is killing my brothers and I need your help to find out who and destroy it." Wow… first he showed up and beat my brothers, now he'll asked for my help?

"Ha ha… funny .. You must be confused." I gritted my teeth in anger. "You beat my brothers and left them for dead and now you are asking for MY help?! I didn't know angels are dicks." He stopped moving around and I know I should have kept my mouth shut because he is now inches away from me.

"I did…" I looked away as I meet his cold gaze. "…and I can do it again… in front of you… if you wish…" I gulped. "…and this time, I'll send them straight to hell…"

I heard a flapping sound and he's gone again. I sighed in relief and let my body slide down the wall. The coldness of his eyes made my body shiver and curled in fear. It's like I'm staring at a ruthless killer who is alive but dead inside.

*

 _I'm back everyone! Miss me? Haha... So I've been out for how many weeks now and I said before that I'll update everything. Even my supposedly one shot stories._

 _Anyhow, this is my Christmas present for all of you guys! Sorry if it is a short update coz seriously it is a one shot stort but you guys wanted this to be updated so here it is..._

 _Don't forget to leave a review! ;) see ya guys_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you annaprilepina2000 and UnicornsThatGamble for following this story**

 **3**

"There is a killing in a town not far from here." I nodded my head in response. It's been 3 days when Ace appeared in front of me and he never appeared since.

"Thatch and I will go Pops." Pops hummed in approval.

"Take care my sons."

*

"Marco! Seriously! What is wrong with you?" I bit my tongue and looked away from my brother who is currently gripping my collar.

"Marco don't think I didn't notice… you've been off since the incident in the shed." I sighed and shut my eyes. I can't tell him. I can't.

"I'm fine Thatch."

*

"One room please." We reached the town and immediately went to the nearby hotel to rest. Besides it's night time and I wanted to get a shut eye. The cashier gave us the key and we went to our room.

The room has two beds and I dropped my things beside my bed. Thatch didn't spoke that time so I also didn't. We slept with no exchange of words.

*

 _Knock Knock_

The door opened and an old woman appeared in front of us. She must be in her 60's.

"How may I help you?" I brought the badge out of my coat and showed it to her.

"Good afternoon Ma'am. I'm Agent Jay and this is my partner Agent White. We are from the FBI and we're here to investigate about your son's death." Yes. We lied about our identities. It's normal for all of us especially if we need to gather some information.

The old woman was shocked and questioned. "Uhm… but the cops just came said that it is just a foul play. An accident." Thatch coughed and spoke.

"We just need to make sure Ma'am."

*

"So the kid's name is Ferguson. He died inside the house after eating a cupcake made by his girlfriend, Mist." I looked through the reports and found that the kid died because his heart got bitten which is… weird.

"It's the witch's doing." We are currently in the autopsy room when Thatch gave a cupcake to me that made me almost puke.

"What the fuck Thatch?" he chuckled while I threw him the pen I am currently holding. He just showed me the bloody cupcake. Shit.

"I'll interrogate the girlfriend yoi. Ok?" Thatch just waved his hand as I stood up and went to the girlfriend's house.

*

"So you just bake the cupcake and gave it to him?" The girl nodded as I continue to looked around for any possible signs of motive.

"Did you feel a cold atmosphere before you handed the cupcake to Ferguson?" I gotta be sure that it's a witch and not a ghost. The girl shook her head. I nodded my head and continued to look around.

"If you don't mind, can I look around?" The girl nodded again and walked away. As soon as I heard the door closed, I started to walked towards the kitchen. I opened the refrigerator and search for any possible witch crafty thingy's. Not here. I closed the refrigerator and continued to looked around.

After an hour, I finally found what I was looking for. It was hidden in the side of the oven so it's hard for me to see it. I examine it is a hex bag. Hex bag's are made by witches and it is composed of the victim's hair, a bone and a coin wrapped in a black cloth and tied with a rope. It brings death to the owner of the hair inside the bag. Bringing out my phone, I started to dial Thatch's number. Two rings before he answered the phone.

"Thatch—"

"Marco, you need to come back to the morgue. Another one died a while ago."

*

"She's the old lady from Ferguson's house. She was found dead inside Mist's house. Guess she was supposed to pay the girlfriend a visit when she accidentally slip while holding a knife and stabbed herself in the process." I hummed in approval as I gazed upon the corpse in front of us. Two are already dead this week and these two are related.

"Marco." _That voice._ I gasped as I felt the warmness of my suit started to escape from my body as I slowly turned around.

"Ace." I called out his name with my shaky breath and the angel nodded and started to approached me. Thatch immediately pulled out a gun and pointed it at him.

"Who are you?!" Ace didn't mind the gun pointing at him but he stopped walking towards me.

"The raising of Samhain… have you stopped him?" I put my hand on Thatch's gun and slowly lowered it. I sighed.

"This is Ace. The angel." Thatch's eyes widened and his jaw slightly dropped. I returned my focused to the angel.

"No, and we have no idea who that is. Besides, Who's your friend over there?" The Angel ignored my question and asked me another question.

"Have you located the witch?"

"Yeah, we've located the witch—" he cut me off.

"and is the witch dead?" Thatch answered him this time.

"No but—" I cut him off and end his statement.

"We know who it is." He put his hand in the pocket of his shorts and brought out a hex bag.

"Apparently the witch knows who you are." He said as he held out the bag.

"This was originally from the wall of your room. We hadn't found it surely one or both of would be dead. Do you know where the witch is now?" I glanced at my brother and he slightly tilted his head. I returned my attention to the man in front of me again.

"We're working on it."

"That's unfortunate." Wow. Now this angel is getting on my nerves.

"Shut up for a minute. Who the fuck is this Samhain?"

"In raising of Samhain, you need three dead people. And when Samhain will rise, one of the seals will be broken and when all of the seals are broken, Lucifer will break free." Lucifer?

"Lucifer? Your Buddy?" The man who was currently with Ace spoke.

"Lucifer is no friend of ours." I shouted back at the man.

"Who are you and why should I care?!" The man stood there and didn't spoke but Ace spoke in his behalf.

"This is Squard. He's what you might call a specialist." I raised my eyebrow. The feeling that I don't like this.

"What kind of specialist?" The man looked at Ace and nodded his head. Ace slightly bowed his head and looked at us again.

"Both of you need to leave this town immediately."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because we are about to destroy it."

*

 _Bad ass angels. haha.. Anyways, thank you for your reviews!_

 _Comment and suggest :)_

 _Don't forget to visit my profile for my other stories._

 ** _Alone with the Night, Flightless, A Playful Fate, Another World._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you _UnicornsThatGamble, SkyDreamersTARz, rikuai12_ for following this story!**

 ***NOTE: Please read author's note!**

 **4**

The room became silent. No one dared to speak. Looking at the eyes of the freckled boy, I tried to find some hint of pity and regret. Those black orbs broke the eye contact first and never faced me again. Remembering the moments of the people living here when we came, those kids playing at the playground and thinking nothing but being happy. They haven't started their lives, nor married someone and lived happily, and yet these angels wanted to take it away.

"I like to speak with you… alone." Throwing a look at the man behind his back, Ace gave him a nod. The man clicked his tongue as a sign of irritation.

"I guess I'll go roam the perimeter." The flapped of his wings indicated that he already left and the three of us are the only ones inside the room.

"There are innocent people here who deserve to live Ace. You entitled yourself as angels and yet you are willing to cut their lines without hesitation." The boy didn't respond. That's how it is then…

"We will not leave until we find that witch. Go and burn this town with us. I don't care… and maybe you don't… But I know … we have some worth from the man above… because why would he sent you to pull us out of here?" Giving Thatch a look, I turned around and headed towards the door.

*

 _I am very sorry for the very short chapter. But no worries... If I feel like there are still people reading this fiction then the next chapter will be a little longer than this._

 _Anyhow, give this story a review if I should continue or not. Why? Coz I'm planning to label this as HIATUS or DISCONTINUED._

 _If you read **Another World** , I already entitled it as a temporary hiatus so yeah, I think some stories should remain as one shot only._

 _Anyways, thank you guys for reading this fiction_


End file.
